


Below Frezzing

by Shipslikefedex



Category: Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipslikefedex/pseuds/Shipslikefedex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel as been going out to the garden at night to sort through his feelings for his butler, Sebastian. But what happens when he goes out on a snowy day and gets sick? What will happen when Sebastian demands why he as been going out to the garden and especially on a below freezing day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you looked in on the large study, you would see grand bookshelves lining each side of the walls, so tall that they reached the ceiling. If you continue forward, your eyes would land on a large desk and matching chair. In the chair sits a little boy so out of place in such a room whose eye wandered from the formal documents he holds in his hands.

You may be wondering why such a young boy is in such a large. Should he not be outside running or playing along side with other boys his age, not trapped inside.

But he is not your average child, he lost his parents at a tender age, was tortured by a religious cult, only to summon, and make a contract with a demon. After he returned from his own personal hell, he took the title of Earl Phantomhive and with it came many responsibilities, like paperwork.

The boy who you now look upon is none other than, Ciel Phantomhive.

The boy stares blankly at the papers that litter the desktop. He rubs his temples as if to ward away an oncoming headache. His eyes drift away from the pages and land on the fluffy, drifting matter outside. Snow. Drifting like dove's lost wings. Falling weightlessly, only to come in contact with the cold ground. He had not seen snow since the days approaching his parents deaths.

Before he could dwell on the thoughts of his parents and their deaths he was brought out of his trance by three steady knocks on the hardwood door.

"Come in." was the boy's answer. The boy's eye looks toward the door.

"Young Master, dinner is ready to be served." A tall man dressed in a traditional butler suit stood in the doorway. His ruby eyes followed the boy's every move. He noted that the boy moving sluggishly towards the door.

"Young Master, is everything alright?" A genuinely concerned look was conveyed on his face.

"Yes, I'm just peachy."

The boy walked out of the study, down the hall, and into the formal dining the mysterious man following close behind.

"Sebastian." The boy called for the mysterious butler standing behind him.

"Yes, Young Master."

"What will you be serving tonight?" The boy needed to preoccupy his mind. His thoughts seemed to wonder and to place he wish they would not. The walk to the dining hall seemed to stretch from minutes to hours.

The butler, Sebastian, sensed the boy's wonder thoughts and felt is own dawdle.

"Tonight you will be served smoked salmon accompanied by steamed vegetables*" Sebastian spoke promptly.

There was a cumbersome silence that followed soon afterward. They finally came upon the imposing staircase, but the trudge down the stairs was worse. Every footstep from the two males seemed to echo throughout the whole manor.

They both were aware of the tension hanging in the air. It was so thick it could be cut one of Sebastian's butter knives.

When they finally reached the door to the dining room Sebastian opened the door as a proper servant should. Ciel walked forward, into the room. Sebastian followed afterward shutting the door and pulling out the chair for his master to sit in. As Ciel seated himself he did something that would cause a look of shock to become etched on the Sebastian face.

"Thank you"

Those two simple words were like a slap in the face. It was unheard of for a master to thank a servant. Poor Sebastian almost fell over from pure shock but he quickly regained his composer.

"Young Master, are you sure that you are all right?"

Ciel sighed and turned to look into the marvelous red eyes.

"Why do you kept asking?" He's was dodging the question and Sebastian knew it.

"Bocchan, you are not acting like yourself. The person I know would never thank a lowly servant."

"I do not need to explain to you why I simply thanked you."

The boy inwardly sighed and turned back around. He picked up his fork and began eating the meal that had previously placed in front of him. When Ciel finished his meal, he proceeded on by standing and excusing himself.

"Young Master, do you not wish for dessert?"

"No." and he took his leave and when the door shut the noise seemed to rebound through the room. Ciel had left Sebastian even more shocked if that was possible. Sebastian was now scheming on how to get his bocchan to tell him what is wrong and what is plaguing his mind.

*I am a health nut ok get over it I did not know what to put -_-


	2. Barren Gardens

(Ciel's POV)

As I was walking back to my room I allowed my thoughts to dawdle on him. I was having foreign feelings when I was around him or when he plagued my mind.

I was absolutely sure I had let Sebastian shocked and with his jaw on the floor.

When I reached my room I pushed opened the door, sat on the bed and proceeded to take off my shoes but stopped.

I looked out the large, paned windows and I could see the barren garden. It felt as if something was calling me outside, wanting to explore its foreign depths. I stood up and walked towards the windows, I was reaching out to open them but stopped and whipped around when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Come in." I sighed as I watch all the possibilities of what would happen when he walked through the threshold play in my mind.

"Young Master, do you wish to retire for the night?"

"Yes," I drew in a deep breath to soothe the racing thoughts. All the exhaustion and stress seemed to hit me all at once I almost lost my balance. Sebastian seemed to notice and quickly strode over and pushed down me down onto the edge of the bed. I was sitting as he pulled off my shoes and unhooked the straps on my socks, took off my vest, unbuttoned my shirt, and pulled on my trousers. He left me in my pants (briefs) and walk over to the wardrobe. He pulled out an oversized white button up nightshirt. He walks back towards me, I spread out my arms, and he slipped on the shirt and proceeded to button it up.

After he was done he looked up at me, reached behind my head and pulled the strings on the eyepatch. The patch dropped from my face into his hands. He reached over to the table and set it down on the table that rested next by my bed.

He turned back to me and I knew what he was going to do.

"Bocchan." He looked into my eyes. "What is wrong, are you feeling ill?"

I open my mouth to say 'nothing' but was cut short when he interrupted me.

"You cannot say it's nothing. I know you have something is on your mind."

\----------------------------------------------

(Sebastian's POV)

I was now scheming on how to get my bocchan to tell me what is wrong and what is plaguing his mind.

I came to the conclusion that the only way was to confront him and to be direct. If he still will not tell me the I will have to use force, oh how troublesome.

The rest of the servants have already retired to their rooms. I sighed with relief, no more destruction or chaotic behavior.

I made my way to my Bocchan's room when I reached to knock I stopped. I sensed that something was wrong, but before I could identify what it vanished. It was probably nothing but Something still felt wrong. I rapped on the door and heard the comply of 'come in'.

When I walked in, there stood Ciel by the windows, his silhouette was illuminated by the moonlight pouring through the windows.

"Young Master, do you wish to retire for the night?" He was in deep concentrating and took deep breaths in and out. He almost lost his balance. I rushed to his side and push him down on the edge of the bed. I preceded to undress him. I left him in his brief as I walked to the wardrobe, I paused for a moment thinking 'could he be sick?' Or 'what is running through his mind?'

I pulled out the oversized nightshirt, walked back over to him and pulled on the shirt. when I button it up all the way I reached behind his head and pulled the strings on the eyepatch.

I loved it when I could see both of his eyes, they were beautifully mismatched. One was the most striking blue and prettiest purple, and the Faustian contract. I laid the eyepatch down on the on the nightstand and turn back to face him.

I could tell by the look on his face that he knew what I was going to ask.

"Bocchan." I looked into his mismatch eyes. "What is wrong, are you feeling ill?"

He opened his mouth to say, most likely, 'nothing' but I cut he off before he could utter anything.

"You cannot say that it is nothing. I know you have something is on your mind."

He looked away, blinking. He stood and walked to the window.

"I can't explain it. Thoughts have plagued my mind and I seek the garden for comfort, but with the winter months upon us, all the flowers have wilted and disappeared. "

He sighed and looked in my eyes and walked towards me. He stopped inches from my body, he had to look up because of the height difference.

For the second time that night, he left me in awe. He bowed his head and rested his forehead on my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bocchan?" I wasn't sure what to do, was Ciel really going to show weakness in front of me, his demon butler.

"Mmmmm"

"Let us retired for the night." I lifted his small frame and placed him under the duvet. I was about to turn and take my leave but halted when a small hand grabbed and place itself on my own.

"Don't go." He turned away from me. "Will you stay the night?"

"Yes, My Lord." I took off my tailcoat, vest, and undid the top few buttons on my shirt. I climbed under the covers with Ciel. He wrapped his fragile arms around my body and nestled his head in the crook of my neck. I laid my arms over him and look down at the petite, innocent boy. I could tell by his breathing that he would soon be asleep. He looked up, and into my eyes and whispered

"I think I love you"

And with that, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Goodnight, my bocchan. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sebastian always being speechless
> 
> Me: cat got your tongue?
> 
> Sebastian: did you say cat ^_^
> 
> Me: *facepalm*
> 
> Ciel: the nutcase of a girl wishes to tell you she does not own Kuroshitsuji. Thank god.
> 
> Me: what did you say!
> 
> Sebastian: I love kitties.


	3. Cyclamen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know there will most likely be time skips cause I'm lazy. •~• means there is a time skip. well, fellow fangirls or Boys, have a nice nosebleed.

(Ciel's POV)

I woke up to a gloomy day, the curtains were open yet no light flowed through. It was extremely cold inside and out. The window has fogged and the fire needs to be rekindled.

My head was throbbing, it was an agonizing pain. I don't remember much last night. It seems as if there is an important memory just out of reach. I tried to think back to what happened, but they only thing I accomplished was making my headache worse.

Where is that damn butler, and as if on a cue, there were three steady knocks on the door. Before I could say 'come in' he opened the door and stepped in.

"Young Master, do you want to eat breakfast and morning tea?"

"No." I just realized how ill I was actually feeling, my stomach was uneasy and I was unusually cold.

"What is the schedule for the day?" Sebastian gave me a worried look but proceeded to tell me the schedule.

"Today, Young Master, it's all paperwork."

"Ugh." Paperwork is the worst. I flopped back on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. Well, there was no avoiding it.

•~•

After Sebastian dressed me, I made my way down to the large study. I always felt out of place as if I didn't belong. I was minuscule compared to the room.

When I looked at the desk it had mountains of paperwork piled upon it waiting for me to complete them. I drew a deep breath in and let it out. I walked over to the desk sat down and start my own self-destruction.

•~•

(Sebastian's POV)

I was worried about Ciel, he skipped breakfast which wasn't as alarming, but morning tea! He never missed that even if he skipped breakfast he still had his Earl Grey tea.

I almost felt bad for blocking out the memory of last night in his mind so he won't remember what happened. Ciel was so out of it I not sure if he really meant it. He couldn't possibly love me, could he?

•~•

(Ciel's POV)

I was frustrated with all the paperwork. first do this, then do that, but don't forget to sign here and here. And don't get me started on the bills and wages. I had finished most of it, but there was still some that littered across the desk.

The headache seemed to subside but seemed to come back when I thought of last night. My appetite hasn't come back. I turned to look at the grandfather clock, it was about time for afternoon tea. A set of knocks sounded through the room, that damn butler always on time.

"Young Master, are you interested in afternoon tea?"

"Yes. Earl Grey, I presume."

"As always, Young Master."

I took a sip of tea from the cup, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian reach inside his tailcoat pocket and pull out a letter.

"This arrived in the mail earlier this morning." He handed the letter.

The letter was crisp and looked more like an invitation, it had my name, in cursive script, on the front. I turned it over and saw the Trancy family seal. I was instantly discouraged. I grabbed the sharp letter opener, I cut through the seal and pulled out a folded invite. I opened it and read, as I read it could imagine Alois's pubescent, high-pitched voice in my mind.

Dear Ciel Phantomhive,  
You here are invited to the Trancy manor for the annual valentine ball on February 14. We wish that you wear black and white; this is a masquerade ball, after all, so do not forget your mask. Blah, blah, blah, ( the rest of the letter was Alois rabbling).   
Love,  
Alois Trancy

Judging by the handwriting, it looked like Claude wrote the letter. A valentine dance was the last place I wanted to go. Well, at least, that's a couple of weeks away.

I finished my tea and handed the letter to Sebastian, who gladly read it. that annoying smirk was plastered on his face.

"Bocchan, will you be attending that social function?"

"Maybe."

He took the empty cup and placed it back on the tray and sat the letter back down on the desk. He bowed and left the room. When the door shut it pierced the stillness with its echo.

All of a sudden I had the fell of being left behind and overwhelming loneliness. It became hard to breathe and there was a heavy, agonizing pain shooting through my head. I placed my hands over my ears to try to block out the shrill ringing in the air. And as quick as it started it stopped.

What the hell had just happened, SHIT, that's when it all came back, all the things I did and said. I told Sebastian that I loved him. Oh god no, please, no. I started to pace back and forth.

The feeling being suffocated returned.

I needed fresh air. I made my way to the entrance of the garden, I kept looking over my shoulder waiting for him to appear. I pushed the gate open, it let out a shrill squeak, and I winced. I glanced over my shoulder again waiting for him to walk out of the shadows, grab me, and carry me back into the house. I shivered, but I do not know from what, either the thoughts of Sebastian or the below-freezing weather.

I was so focused on trying to escape the suffocating feelings I forgot to grab my coat. I trudged on, there was no way I was going back, not after what I did last night. The garden was empty of both, people and flowers. The garden was so beautiful during the spring, not because of the useless gardener, but because of Sebastian. No, don't think about him.

Then I had an idea, a place I hadn't visited since I got back and had him by my side. I followed the path, it all seemed so familiar, has I continued on I could tell I was getting closer. The scenery changed drastically, it went from well-kept to overgrown.

I doubted that even Sebastian knew of this place. He had never come to this part of the estate for there was no need to. The trees and shrubs gave way to a circular opening illuminated by the transparent rays of the full moon. I glanced upwards and noted the stars. Oh, how I loathed to be a star not having to worry about emotions. Just a light hanging in the sky.

I turned back towards the scenery and spotted the cracking marble bench. I made my ways toward the snow covered object. I brushed away the cold puffy substance, cursing when the cold pricked my skin.

It was obvious that no one had attended to the secret garden. Weeds had suffocated out the others flowers from growing.

My thoughts returned to the man that invaded my every thought. What was I going to do? If word got out that the Head of the Phantomhive loved a servant--a man no less--it would destroy my reputation.

I stood up and walk toward the exit but, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. A single flower basked in the crisp moonlight. The flower had delicate petals that reached out towards the sky, they were a glowing blue in the pale light. A Cyclamen--my mother's favorite. It was so nostalgic. My parents' faces flashed across my mind and with all their faces came the pain and depression and torment.

I realized--by looking at a flower--that I had no family nor people that cared for me anymore and I was going to give my soul to a demon who I loved. What a way to live my life. A simple case of Stockholm syndrome.

I looked back to the flower but it was no longer its healthy self but now a rotten piece of vegetation. I was startled, to say the least. I bent down, picking the black piece of rot from its stem. The decaying petals falling, drifting towards the cold unforgiving ground.

The thoughts started to overwhelm my brain thoughts of the demon ending my life or better yet--doing it myself. A little voice whispered to me 'it would be so easy slit your wrists and it would be all over. Do it. DO IT! END YOUR WORTHLESS EXISTENCE!' 

How I hated that voice it alway seemed to have a way of bringing out the depression and pain and the thoughts of suicide.

My body felt as if it was made of lead and my thin legs couldn't carry the added weight. I collapsed in the snow, my body was engulfed by the feeling of numbness. My vision began to blur and my thoughts became hazy. I felt the snow cover me in a blanket of whiteness. The exhaustion came and I welcomed it with open arms. The last I saw before I slipped into the black abyss was I looming black figure rushing to my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: do I have to do a disclaimer on every chapter  
> Ciel: yes  
> Me: but I don't want to   
> Ciel: you have to   
> Me: fine. I don't own Kuroshitsuji of any of its characters. Let this disclaimer apply to all the other chapters too.  
> Me: I am so sorry for making u guys wait and I left u with a cliffhanger hanger too I'm so mean. I swear I will try to update regularly.


	4. Confessions

I woke to an intense throbbing in my head, a tingle ran down my spine, I unconsciously shivered and pulled the duvet to my chin.

I took in my surroundings, I was in my chambers. The only light came from the dying embers of the fire. The lack of heat in the chambers was painfully obvious. I shivered again, something felt off.

I was going to call Sebastian to rekindle the fire but, a question came to mind, What if he was the one to find me and how was I going to explain myself? How was I going to tell him that I was attracted to him and a male no less? My internal argument continued on with one side wanting to spill my guts but self-doubt reminded me of Sebastian's words.

|~•~|

He was severing me my afternoon tea when a random thought came to mind, one I was quite curious about.

The clink of the teacup disrupted my thoughts, I gathered my courage to speak before he left to attend to other things.

"Sebastian, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, There is no need to ask permission."

"Can demons feel, as in human emotions, such as love"

I could see an expression of shock present of the older male's face, although it was only there for a moment, to be replaced by his impassive composure.

"No, My Lord. I have not experienced human emotions such as love."

And with that, he resumed pushing the cart forward and out into the hallway. He turned calmly to shut the door, the hallway interior and the tailcoat disappearing. My last glimpse of him was the tip of the tailcoat vanishing from sight.

I didn't give the answer a second thought, after all, he is a demon. The answer didn't surprise me the least.

|~•~|

But, now I was wondering if that was the case or not. If I did love the demon he could never love me back. He had already stated that he did not possess human emotions.

Upon my thoughts, my unwanted visitor appeared at the doorframe of the chamber.

He silently walk over to the fire and rekindled the dying embers. My eyes trail his every move, expecting a reaction of some sort. What was unnerving is that there were no questions or concerns just uncomfortable silence that passed between the two of us.

He stood and turned, looking me straight in the eyes. The gaze felt as if he was burning holes into my soul. I forced myself to look away. My gazed averted to the closed curtains, I would do anything to see them open so I would have something besides Sebastian to look at.

I heard the bed creak and shift under the addition of weight. I heard a sigh and a string of incoherent words. I forced myself to look at the demon that sat on the edge of my bed.

He lifted his head from his gloved hands. He turned his body to look at me squarely.

"Young master, may I ask why you were outside in the below-freezing weather with no coat."

At this point, there was no need to lie anymore.

"I wanted to see the garden. I was seeking refuge and with the flowers is where I find it best."

"Refuge from what?"

I was stuck. How was I supposed to answer without him finding out my feelings? If what happened last night was real, I'm screwed. Things would never be the same again. He must have taken note of my hesitation to answer.

"I love you."

Things seemed to slow. Am I hearing things, did he just say what I think he said. No, that can't be right. Demons don't have human emotions and why would he love me of all people, a guy, no less.

"Did I just hear you correctly or is this some type of sadistic that you're trying to do like the toy with my feels or this part of making my soul taste better..."

My rambling was cut short when a pair of soft lips pressed against my own. My brain finally registered what was happening. My butler, my demon,-most importantly my love was kissing me.

I slowly melted into the wonderful sensation of the pair of lips against mine. The kiss was full of the emotions we had held in for too long. I had to break apart, I need oxygen. (Stupid need to breathe.)

I opened my eyes to find a pair of wine red orbs staring intensely back. He was waiting.

"I love you, too."

That's all both of us needed, was to feel each other's existence. To know that we felt the same and (hopefully) be together for the rest of my measly lifespan.

That night I slept soundly knowing that Sebastian was next to me and would stay by there until the end of my time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know its short i'm sorry but this is not the end


	5. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE MAY BE A LITTLE CIEL X LIZZY FOR YOU PEOPLE >.

I looked down at the small being that laid peacefully in my arms. The slight snore was the only audible noise in the room, even the fire didn't emit a sound. For the first time in months, he was sleeping soundlessly. Although he did not know that I was watching him sleep, the past months were fill with night terrors. I was puzzled over why he did not ask me to stand by his side to make the dreams subside.

But right now none of that matters. What matters is that the love of my life was in my grip and I wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

I took one last look at the beautiful boy before my eyes closed, sending me into a long-over due slumber.

|~•~|

(Elizabeth POV)

The carriage ride was taking longer than expected. The snow from the past week was melting causing the road to become muddy. The carriage had become stuck and again, the umpteenth time. I wanted to spend the day with Ciel before... well, before I had to leave.

My parents told me 'You need to act more like a lady and less like a child'. Being a Lady isn't all that its cracked up to be but, I wanted to be the perfect wife for Ciel.

I have loved him since we were little, both has a cousin and fiance. I have done many things for him in the attempt to make him smile.

The carriage is now moving again, back to the muddy path and leaving deep tracks. Hopefully, soon I would be there.

I closed my eyes and pictured him; the young boy with blue hair and one good blue eye.

|~•~|

(Ciel's POV)

I woke from my dreamless sleep to be greeted by the warmth and smell of lavender. I snuggled closer and heard a soft but deep chuckle rise from its chest. Sebastian.

I quickly sat up, tearing myself from his grip. My thoughts were racing, faster than I process them. Millions of questions made their way into my mind and one made all others stop it their tracks: did he really love me or being in a relationship with a man twice my age? (in appearance)

Sebastian must have sensed my disconcert and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could answer stomach did it for me. Sebastian laughed and got up. He put on his vest and tail coat. After buttoning them, he held out a gloved hand. I look at it apprehensively but place my hand in his. His large hand dwarfed my small one but they seemed to fit perfectly together.

He led my down to the kitchen. It was still in my over-sized and was afraid that the servants would come down and see me in such a state. They were nowhere to be found though no matter how many corners and hallways I looked down they never appeared.

Sebastian turned around to face me, knelt down, and picked me up. Before I could protest he set me down on the counter top and began his morning preparations.

Without looking at me, he asked "Ciel, what's bothering you? I opened my mouth and began to form the word nothing but before I could he interrupted, "And don't say that's it nothing. You can't lie to me."

I sighed in defeat. I was I supposed to tell him about the doubts I am having, to tell him that people will find out, to tell him how scared this makes me. 

"What does this mean?"

The word had form without warning. That's not what I want to say, yet it still came out. Oh good god, what happening to me?

Sebastian had stopped and laid his work to the side. He had turned and walked my way, staring me down. I refused to look away. He cupped my face with ungloved hands. His hand were cool to the touch. His thumb grazed the rise of my cheekbone. He began to lean forward...

 

 

 

DING DONG*

The loud noise had scared me so bad that I ending up head butting with Sebastian. Way to go ruin the moment. I was furious at the sound and its cause. Why? I was this close, this close ( making the finger gesture 'of this close'(it did seem right without it)).

"Sebastian, get rid of whomever or whatever that was. I want to spend today with you."

"Oh course, bocchan."

I made my way towards the master bedroom, climbing back into my bed. I wonder if Sebastian actually slept or watched me like that pervert Aleistor Chamber. Ick. I really need to talk to him.

The door swung open suddenly. Sebastian rushed and hastily undressed me and redressed me.

"I'm sorry, young master but our guest was quite persistent, pleading that it's very important."

"Then make them go away."

"I'm afraid that would be quite rude seeing that is is your fiancé, Elizabeth."

What? Here was something in his demeanor that I had only seen when other had kidnapped me or touched me. Was Sebastian jealous? Oh, what fun today is going to be.

|~•~|

As I entered the sitting room I took notices of Elizabeth's odd behavior. She did not tackle me with hugs nor shower me with kisses. She just sat there, gazing straight into her teacup in her trembling hand.

"Elizabeth?"

The sound of the shattered teacup still echoed throughout the room. She had crossed the room in a matter of seconds, reaching me and clinging on for dear life. Her shoulders shook and she held onto me like it was the last she would see me. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do so, wrapping my arms around, rubbing her back, and shushing her to silence her hiccups till faucet to her eyes had finally been turned off.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

She was silent as she reached into her handbag and pulled out a letter. She placed it into my hand and looked away, avoiding my gaze. I opened it and began to read.

...you have hereby been enrolled in a school for young ladies. Chatham Hall is a place where we will teach how to become the finest lady you can be in Paris, France. You have been enrolled in courses for the next 2 years...

WHAT? Paris? 2 years?

"Elizabeth, what is this?"

"I'll be leaving to become a better lady for you. I want to become the best wife I can, for you."

"Elizabeth, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Let's just enjoy our last day together."

|~•~|

The day with Elizabeth was spent making her happy. though all my efforts failed like words spoken to a deaf man. I hated seeing her like this.

"Ciel, can ask you something? I would like to take something with me to ease my time away"

"Anything that you want."

"Can I have a kiss?" Pink flushed against her pain cheeks.

I leaned towards her and pressed my lips against hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss. Even if Elizabeth wasn't the best kisser this was for her.

As I broke away her maid, Paula, said it was time that they leave it they wanted to make it home on time.

|~•~|

Dinner was served, I was bathed, and I was prepared for bed. I decided to have a little fun with Sebastian.

"I'm going to miss Lizzi. I'm going to miss all the fun we have together. Oh, those pretty green eyes. I don't know what I'll do without her in my life. I'm going to miss her terribly." I was waiting for a response but he didn't speak. Wait, is that a twitch? Ah, yes. I mentally congratulating myself. 

"and the kiss we shared was oh so sweet and tender--

He swiftly crossed the room and planted a passionate kiss on my lips, sealing a bond between us, a promise.

"You are mine, and mine only." I began to laugh and that probably was the worst things to do because he had a look of shock and confusion and hatred etched into his hard features. After I had calmed down I whispered out the words,

"you're jealous."


	6. Sleeping in...

"You're jealous."

It's true. I had always been the jealous type. I aways hated when others had taken my bocchan from me. They would beat him and defile him. Those filthy, low-living scumbags touching him. The very thought disgusts me. Only I get to trace the soft, delicate skin. Only I get to run my fingers across, searching for flaws but never finding any. Me and me only. Not even that naive, little girl, Elizabeth, can have him. The way he talked about her, the things he would miss. I knew it wasn't true, but it still bothered me, the thought that he was (acting) happy in another relationship.

But sometimes I wonder if even I don't deserve him. I can't believe that he loves me too. He is so perfect, too perfect for this cruel world. He is beautiful inside and out (so cliche). He had, quite literally, walked through hell and back. All the sh!t he had been through made more beautiful, more desirable, and sometimes I am afraid of hurting something so delicate and fragile. I worry that he might break at any moment, but that doesn't mean I will stop giving him passionate kisses and stop loving him deeply because...

I love him and I will never lose him.

"I suppose I am."

|~•~|

A cold frost had gathered itself against the window to the french doors. Creating a masterpiece of harmless spikes and spiraling patterns of cold. I sat up and looked around. Sebastian's chest rose and fell evenly. He was asleep. I stood up and moved towards the doors. Before I could reach out and grasp the door handle the doors burst open, letting in gusts of unforgiving freezing wind. The curtains danced in the entrance, playing tricks on my eyes, making me believe someone was sitting on the balcony railing. I began to move forward against my will. I wanted to wake Sebastian, but my legs carried me forward.

The outside greeted me with the cold nipping at my exposed skin and the moon basking in its pale light. Making the shadows dance across the folds of my clothes and the creases of my skin.

"Isn't it just wonderful outside in the winter?"

I wiped my head around, searching for the owner, but there was no one standing there.

"December 21st, the winter solstice."

I kept turning, searching for the voice. Who is that? Where are they? What is going on?

"The longest and coldest day."

I was spinning in circles. I wanted to scream for Sebastian, but voice because a lump in my throat. I backed up until I bumped into the railing.

"The day I was born, the day I'm the strongest."

Tears welled in my eyes. Why? Why is this happening to me? My heart was beating so fast it felt as if it would explode in my chest. Fear crawled its way into my mind exploiting the un-rational need for hold onto something comforting. I kept trying to call out, Sebastian, Sebastian help me!

"Tell Sebastian that I said hi, Ciel."

And that when I saw her. She had skin as soft and white as snow. Her face glowed like the moon and her hair was as black and dark as the night. Her eyes. They were wine red exactly like Sebastian's, looking with a piercing gaze right into my soul.

As she came towards me I noticed the small details of her appearance. The way her hair obscured one eye. The way she dressed, as if she lived at the in Russia, with a white fur coat and a black tight dress. The way she upheld herself, her head held high and full of pride.

She kneeled down in front of me, grabbing my hand and guiding to her face, towards the hidden eye. My hand subconsciously removed the hair and tucked it behind her ear. What I saw shocked me. There it was. The same one from the garden, the cyclamen. I wanted to scream for someone to help me. PLEASE SOMEONE, HELP ME.

She stood up and I stared at her as she started to disintegrated into snow and ice. She was carried away by the wind into the dark night. All she left behind was the cyclaman dead and rotting.

And thats when I woke up.

I was sweaty and distraught from the night terror. Tears lingered in the corner of my eye. I quickly went to wipe them away but before I could they spilled from their holding cell in my eye. Sebastian promptly sat up, reacting to the soft sound of my hiccups. He gently rubbed my back and dried my tears.

"Ciel is something wrong?"

"I'm fine. It was just a night terror."

Sebastian gave me a look as if he knew I wasn't telling the truth. I ignored the stern gaze and leaned into Sebastian for some well needed comfort. He guilded my back down the lay on the bed and held onto me tightly and whispered in my ear,

"Ciel, I will fight of any monster or demon that tries to hurt you. Whether or not they are under the bed or in your head, I will protect you. Forever.

My thoughts raced in my head. Who was that? What does she want? How does she know Sebastian? What's going on? I tried to soothe the anxiety with reason like 'she wasn't real' or 'it was real, just a dream' or better yet 'it was just my imagination. None of this worked and Sebastian must have realized that I was still to scared to sleep. I started to feel a light vibration in his chest he was humming. The more I listened and the more I felt the better I felt. I fell asleep to the tune of a lullaby just for me.

|~•~|

The rest of my day consisted of lots of bills, meetings, and stacks of unfinished paperwork. It was long, tiring and filled with exhaustion induced augments with business partners and Sebastian. Finally when it was over I could take a minute to think, to breath, to think, to recollect my thoughts. My assumption was proved to be false when Sebastian barged in two minutes early for afternoon tea. Can't I have two minutes to myself? And where does he get of coming in here without knocking?

"Young master, afternoon tea."

I waved him off, signaling for him to leave, but he still placed the cup in front of me. Odd. He would never disobey me. I stared at the cup of tea, watching the steam rise and carry the aroma up towards me. Agh! It smelled horrible. My face twisted into a look of disgust.

"What is this? This is not Earl grey. And the smell is so vulgar. Remove this at once."

He made no move. Nothing in his expression had change not since the moment he had left himself through those doors. I opened my mouth to order him to remove the tea and leave my sight immediately but he stopped me short.

"Drink it or I will make you."

What makes him think that he can order me?! Oh! This man is so infuriating! I open mouth to scream at him and shriek malicious comments, but instead I had a piping hot liquid poured down the back of my throat. Why? Why would he do that? I felt my vision blurring and it was hard to stay alert. i could feel my body start to slip into a black nothingness. they last thing i heard was,

"Sweet dreams, Ciel."

That wasn't Sebastian.

 

 

END OF PART ONE OF TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I think that went well. How about you guys?
> 
> Ciel: WENT WELL! I was scared sh!tless by that new character. AND I WAS DRUGGED BY THEM! I MIGHT BE DEAD!! Who the hell was that anyway?
> 
> ???: who? Are you guys gossiping about me talking about how wonderful I am.
> 
> Ciel: WHO ARE YOU? TELL ME!!
> 
> Sebastian: what's going on! Oh! Look who it is. It's--  
> Me: SHUT UP! Don't ruin the surprise. They have to wait to find out who it is. MAHAHAHAHAHA! part two will be uploading tomorrow (hopefully).


	7. ...the Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!! PLEASE READ! What happened in this chapter is my plot line. It defers from the manga plot line. This is my way of explaining of what happened to his parents but it stills follows part of the original. I just wanted to let you guys know so there will be no confusion later. Also, extreme emotion for a character later in the chapter so is prepared with a box of tissues.

I woke up in a snowy field in the middle of nowhere. I surveyed the area, searching for anyone else, but there was nothing. Only a mountain range where the snowy peaks touched the heavens. It was so peaceful and serene. I stood up.

"Ciel, isn't it nice out here. I always come out here to think. "

I spun around quickly and faced her.

"Leave me alone!"

My confidence wavered. I knew she was in charge here. I was defenseless without Sebastian and I hated it. She must have sensed my fears.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

She took a timid step towards as if she didn't want to scare me, but I didn't want her any closer.

"NO! Stay back!"

"I can't hurt you here - well at least not physically."

She disregarded my order and walked right up to me. I couldn't move as much as I wanted to I was rooted to the spot. I was watching her closely as she stopped when we were a mere inch apart. She lifted her hand to my face. I was expecting a cold hand to make contact but there was nothing. Even though she was caressing my cheek. She wasn't really there. I lifted my hand to touch her but my hand only held air. It made me fell a little safer.

"Come and sit. We need to talk. It's important."

She turned and gestured to the table, it was decorated with a white silk cloth and a China set flowered with deep blue Cyclamens, that had appeared out of nowhere. We both sat, she poured tea and served macaroons. I nibbled away at the macaroons, which were as delectable as Sebastian's, and sipped at my tea, which had a name I had never heard of but was perfectly suited. We had stayed silent until a heard the click if a teacup and saucer come into contact of one another. I glanced up to look at her.

"Ciel, I have information regarding your parents."

I had opened my mouth but silenced me by continuing.

"There is no time for questions. I don't that much time left. Ciel, your parents were killed because of a demon who goes by the name of Obscurum. It wasn't just the Angels and the queen. This demon controlled the Angel. He is the one that had the Angel convince the queen that the Phantomhive family was poison."

My mind was racing, trying to absorb all this new information. A demon? Obscurum? Me and Sebastian and been searching for answers for more than a year and in just a matter of seconds I had the answers. How did she know all of this?

"Once your family was killed, the manor set on fire, and you were sold to the highest bidder the queen thought it was over but the demon knew you would summon Sebastian. He knew that both of you would fall in love and see that as being weak. He wants to teach Sebastian that love makes him weak so he wants to kill you."

My brain stopped working. I could process what she was telling me. He knows everything. How is that even possible? He wants Sebastian to suffer? Why? And he wants to kill me. I don't want to die not after finding out that the love of my life loves me too. What am I going to do?

The teacups started to tremble, then it was the table, and then the ground beneath our feet. Everything shook with a great force, the teacups shattered tea splashing all over the clean white table cloth. An eerie creaking noise sounded from the sky. It had formed a crack, threatening to shatter under the pressure, and it did.   
Pieces of the glass sprayed out into a black abyss of nothingness, falling like fresh snow.

That place was never real. Just a place conjured of by imagination. It was masking the real terror was someplace more comforting.

"What's going on?!" I had to scream over the cacophony of a breaking dreamscape.

"We're running out of time! You're waking up!"

Questions demanded answers, but I couldn't give anything because I didn't have them. Out of all of them, one was more important.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I am Lazarus."

That didn't give me much information but maybe that name meant something to Sebastian. I turned back to face Lazarus, she was started to glitch and tremble.

"Ciel, you need to k-- that Obscr-- is more powerful than --y other demon b--se is th-- lo---"

She started to fade in and out and I knew we didn't have that much time.

"You n--d to be ca--ul becau-- Obsc--um is our ---"

And then she shatters into a million pieces, mixing themselves with all of the others. I was left all alone in the dark abyss with shattered glass falling like snow. 

 

 

"BOCCHAN!!!"

"CIEL!!!"

My eyes shot open and found in a warm embrace. I tensed up at the touch but relaxed as soon as I realized it was Sebastian. He held onto me tightly, too tightly. I was like water in his hand, slipping through the cracks. He held onto me like he would never see me again, hold me again, kiss me again. Then I saw the shaking of his shoulders, the uneven breaths,  
And the damp spot on my shoulder... Wait! His he...  
Crying?

My body was still too weak to move but I had to sit up. I had to look him. I pushed him away and had him look me in the eyes. Tears streamed down his face and more pooled in his eyes. The soft sobs he made were replaced by hiccups. The sight of his heartbroken face had brought tears to my own eyes. He had looked as someone had taken what he loved, taken it from him, and destroyed it in front of him. His eyes were dull and lifeless and showed no emotion. What happened? I willed my shaky hand to his face. I cupped his cheek and wiped away his tears. Now they had gained back their life and conveyed fear, worry, confusion, and love. I finally had mustered up the strength to ask,

"What happened?"

(Sebastian's POV)

This was the third fight with this business partner in one meeting. I had to cut in.

"Thank you, for your time Mr. Hamingboax. We will consider your proposal. I will escort you to your carriage."

After Mr. Hamingboax had left I had noticed that it was time to prepare afternoon tea. Maybe that will help. A cup of Earl Grey and a sweet treat will make him relax. Maybe then he'll open up and tell me what's really wrong, again. What will I ever do with that boy, the love of my life?

I placed the tea and the dessert on the cart and made my way to the study. I stopped and glanced at my pocket watch I was going to be two minutes early. I glanced back at the cart. An idea popped in my head. A surprise for my little master. I wheeled the cart back into the kitchen, grabbed the tune of leftover icing, and scrawled a message to my bocchan.

'I love you as much as you love desserts'

I continued my way back to the study and I got closer I felt that something was wrong. The door was slightly ajar and I sensed another presence. I abandoned the cart and ran into the study. What happened next broke me.

There laid Ciel so peaceful. His body slumped in his chair and his face tricked me into believing that he was asleep. And yet he was pale, deathly pale and his chest made no movements. I rushed to his side and tried to shake him awake, calling his name over and over again each time louder and louder. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. I had to be sure. I put my ear to his chest waiting for the sound of his heartbeat, but there wasn't one. His soul was no longer in his body.

'I was filled with rage. I would find whoever did this and would make them suffer. I would rip the limb from limb, piece by piece until there's nothing left and then start all over. I looked around searching for anything that would tell me what had taken my Ciel.

In his limp hand, there was a teacup laced with blue cyclamens. Cyclamens? I knew exactly who if was.

"LAZARUS!"

Filled with a momentary rage, I picked up the teacup threw it to the ground. I watched as it shattered into a million pieces, just like my heart. I finally broke down.

Tears fell from my eyes, it became so hard to stand, and sobs Beecham to sound from my chest. I reached out for him and pulled him into my embrace. The weight of the grief was so overwhelming I found my legs shaking beneath me. I crumpled to the hard floor. More and more tears spilled from my eyes and dripped onto his cold face. The more I look the harder it was to hold back the sobs.

My Ciel was dead. He wasn't waking up this time. I would never see the contract between us. Never see the midnight blue eye again. Never hear his laugh and never see him smile. Never see him enjoy the sweets I made for him. I would never hold him again.

I would never kiss him again.

I didn't know it was possible to fell this much pain. Every thought was someone stabbing me repeatedly in my soft spots.

"CIEL!"

There was so much anguish in my voice.

"Please don't leave me."

My voice broke and turned into more sobs. I tighten my grip on his small body fearing that ha vessel might disappear too. This was all I had left.

Then something changed. He soul returned to his body as if it has never left. The warm returned and his skin flourished with color again. I could hear his heart beat again and the soft breathing continue. I didn't want to believe it at first but I don't care if it was real or not he is alive. I held onto him tightly afraid he would disappear.

I felt him beginning to move. I felt he tense and relax. Then he began to push against my chest. Release my tight grip and watched him sit up. He had shock written on his face and then tears welled up in his own eyes. He raised a trembling hand to face and began to wipe away the tears. I looked at him and I came to life again. I could fell I smile creep its way to my face.

He started to open his mouth. He tried many times and I was going to shush him until he was finally able to form the words

"What happened?"

I avoid his gaze looking at the shattered teacup. My voice was barely above a whisper.

"You died"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: sorry this was late it was longer than expected. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Writer_of_the_word out to FANGIRL! Bye.


	8. Plain White Teacups

(Ciel's POV)

Sebastian never released his grip on me, holding me close to him as he carried me off to my room. I stared at him as he undressed and redressed me. My eyes search for something that would tell me what he was thinking but his face looked as if it was craved from marble. What was he thinking? His he okay? He was crying a moment ago, so is he okay? My hand found its own way to his cheek, running my thumb back and forth under his eye. His eyes widen slightly at my sudden action.

"I still here. I am okay."

I didn't know who I was trying to reassure, myself or him.

"But you weren't."

"But I am now."

He leaned into my touch. His hand reached up and grasped it, holding there. A sad expression made its way to his face and a stray tear escaped his eye.

"Please don't leave again."

That's when I realized how much I really meant to him. He was so devastated that he cried. A demon cried because I died!

His movement of standing and walking away snapped me out of my thoughts. No, he can't leave. I need with me. I need to feel his embraced. I reached out and grabbed his hand. Pulling him back towards me. I avoided his eyes and a blush was present on my skin.

"Please don't go. Will you- will you stay with me tonight?"

It was my turn to beg. I just need to know that he wouldn't leave me. I needed to know that as long as I was alive he would hold me.

Neither of us moved in fear of what the other would say. I was about to take the offer back until Sebastian spoke up.

"I will, but I was going to make you a cup of warm milk and honey."

I smiled at the small gesture. He leaned down and planted a short, soft kiss on my lips. He walked out and shut the door behind him. I felt everything around me crumble at once. My whole world was falling a part.

A demon wanted to hurt the man I loved. He wanted to see me dead so he could torment Sebastian. Now seeing the way the he reacted the way he did it would crush him.

How am I supposed to tell him?

(Sebby's POV)

As soon as I closed the door behind me I let my composure slip. I stumbled my way to the wall on the other side of the hallway and leaned against it for support. I felt my legs buckle beneath my weight, unable to hold me up any longer. I slid down till my body made a dull thud when it made contact with the floor.

I couldn't let him see me like this. Not after the way he looked at my tear stained face. I took in a deep breath and released a sigh. I need to pull myself together.

Somehow I found the strength to pull myself up from the floor and make my way to the kitchen and began heating up the milk. A small smile crept its way across my face. The cause being a memory where everything I ever knew would be questioned and turned upside down.

The sad excuse for an Earl sat on the edge of an oversized bed. His weary eyes searched the room still trying to get used to being in a home again. Remembering what it was like to lay in a bed. What it was like to a butler again.

Then his eyes land on me. Searching for something to indicate that I would hurt him but instead I handed him a plain white teacup filled with milk and honey.

He looked up at me and I caught a glance of our contract sign. What a foolish thing to sell your soul for. Revenge. I will enjoy feasting on his soul. It will be a wonderful reward for waiting, for starving. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Tanaka says I shouldn't consume too much sugar because I could get cavities."

I flashed a fake smile.

"It's okay. It's just for tonight."

He took the teacup from my hands and drank every last drop of the creamy liquid greedily. He climbed under the covers and closed his eyes. I turned to walk away but before I could a small hand reached out and grabbed my sleeve.

"Please don't go. Will- will you please stay with- with me."

I smirked. Oh how easy this will be. (Hahahahaha Sebastian you say the silliest things)

I chuckled at the old thought. He was was a lot of things but easy was not one of them. Little did I know that I would fall in love with that little child. I will never regret what has happened I am actually quite happy with the ways things turned out.

The physical pain in my chest began to fade. The overwhelming tightness that made me feel like I would never be able to breathe again was replaced with a light fluttering feeling. The warmth returned to my numb limbs. He was right I will just have to be more cautious. I perfect excuse to be around him more. I smiled at the thought.

I made my way back to his room half expected him to be asleep but he sat up at the sound of the door opening.

I smiled - a real smile - and handed him the cup. This time he didn't question why I was willingly giving him something sweet. He finished off the drink and buried himself under the covers. This time he didn't have to ask me to stay. I stripped myself of the tailcoat, vest, and tie. I abandoned my shoes and undid the top buttons on my shirt. I climbed into bed with him and took one last glance at the plain white teacup. So much has changed. That was my last thought as I drifted off, Ciel cradled in my arms, into a rare sleep.

|~•~|

 

I woke up cuddling with my pillow. I snuggle into it, breathing in its sweet smell and embracing it's warmth, trying to drift back to sleep (oh such a wonderful thing). My pillow began to move, trying to wiggle out of my grip. I tightened my hold. Nope. I am going to snuggle with my pillow and never wake up again.

"Stop it."

I mumbled into the pillow. The pillow began to shake and chuckle, taking on more and more human-like qualities. I snapped from my groggy state, looking at my pillow, do discover my pillow wasn't a pillow. It was Sebastian. I tried to push him away but his arms made an iron cage around me, making it impossible to escape.

"If you wanted to cuddle you could have just asked."

Embarrassed, I buried my face into a pillow - an actual pillow.

"Or you could cuddle with the pillow. Oh my, it hurts to know that you would rather cuddle with a pillow instead of me. It's like you love pillows more than me."

I sat up and throw the pillow in his direction.

"Again, young master, with the pillows."

"Ciel."

"Pardon."

"I want you to call me Ciel when we are together. All that butler crap is too formal."

"Alright, Ciel."

The way he said my name sent chills down my spine and brought back the blush to my cheeks. Damn him. That stupid bastard making me feel weird. He made his way towards me, rapping his arms around my body, leaning in-- and threw me over his shoulder. Instead of a kiss he carried me out of my room. I balled my tiny fist and pounded them on his back. I shouted protests and demands to be put down but they all fell on deaf ears.

He was carrying me into the washroom. He gently set me down on the cold tile floor and began to drawing a bath. As he was undressing me he let his fingers linger and roam longer than necessary. Everywhere he touched and a trail of goosebumps followed, marking where he had been.

I slid into the bath, letting the sweet smell of roses and the warm water take over my senses and soothe my sore muscles. All the worry and vain and terrifying thoughts of dying were washed away and disappeared in the soapy water.

Sebastian pulled me from my thoughts when he started to wash my hair. I leaned into his touch, allowing him to message the shampoo into my blue colored locks. He moved away and began to scrub my body with a milk soap bar. He washed away the memories of the last few days leaving me to wonder if they where real or not. After he was finished he reached to lift me out of the tub but I stopped him.

"Do you ever bathe?"

I couldn't stifle my curiosity anymore. He was always clean and groomed to perfection and would smelled of lavender. He would somehow find the time to wash the deep red blood stain from his body and cloths. One moment he would be caked in blood and sweat and the next he was in a perfect state to present himself to the queen.

"No. I don't need to."

"Then, get in."

I looked away, too embarrassed to gaze at him. He was probably shocked at my request but the expression was quickly replaced with a smirk.

When I had finally gathered the courage to look at him most of his clothing was gone the only thing on his body was a pair of briefs (can you call them that idk whatever). My eyes traced every inch of his holy body. The toned, strong muscles of his pale skin that twitched and flexed with every movement he made. Every thing about him made me think how God like he was. How could a unholy being be so... holy? How ironic.

My eyes made their way back up to face. That smug bastard, damn him for being so sexy. (Sorry for the cussing) A playful look danced in his eyes. I tore my stare away from him and buried my face in his hands, feeling a blush creep up on my face. I heard the water plink and and a soft chuckle. I looked up to see a smiling (hot piece of ass) demon. He placed a passionate kiss on my lips and pulled me into his lap.

I don't know how long we stayed there like that. Time always seems to blur when I am with him. He made the declaration that he had his butler duties to attend to and I had work. He climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist, he then proceed to dry me off. He dressed me, fed me, and sent me off to my study.

I try to focus on my work but I can't. Every thought would circle around to Sebastian and how I would tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey how did you guys like it!!!!! I hope that this makes up for the shit in the last chapter it's all fluff. Yaaaaayyyyyy!!!!! I hope you like it as much as i did writing it. Sorry it took so long to update and expect more soon. Love you guys.
> 
> Stay a FANGIRL   
> Writer_of_the_word out!!


	9. Disobeying Orders

(Ciel's POV)

I sat on the edge on my bed waiting, fearing when he would walk through that door. I didn't want to see him or at least not yet. I stared out the large window watching the snow fall. I let my eyes wander across the field to a dark figure. Memories came and went. Memories of the winter solstice being the most prominent. I looked back out to the field to see that the ominous shape had disappeared. I drew the conclusion that whatever it was truly didn't matter. Just a figment of the imagination.

I let me thought wonder and flood my self-conscience with overwhelming notions. Who is Obscurum? How did he know Sebastian? What did Sebastian do to the bastard to make him hate Sebastian so much? What will happen when I tell him? Would he leave me? Would he claim that he never loved me? I just need answers to the questions that seem to have no good explanation.

I was so caught up in though that I failed to hear the door opening. I failed to the demon call my name. Failed to discern the worried tone in his voice.

I was brought back to reality when I hand reached from the dark and grabbed me.

"Ciel are you alright? You've been acting quite strange recently. Does this have anything to do with what happened the other day?"

I turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You can't run away forever, you know. You need to talk about it. You need to tell me what happened."

"Why do you care?"

I tried to void myself of all emotion. I tried to muster all the anger and bitterness I could and spit out those words but I couldn't. My voice cracked and out spilled the real feelings. The sadness, the anger, the hoplessness, and the fear. Everything I stood for could be ripped from my hands, stolen from me just like i did to others. My greedy hands reached for the one thing I could never have. 

Love. 

I tried my hardest to hold back the tears. I tried, but they just kept spilling from my eyes, escaping the dam, running down my cheeks. For every tear I wiped away another would stream down my face, replacing the previous one.

"Because I love you. That's why."

He pulled me into his strong, loving embrace and I let everything spill. The sounds of my sobs reverbed around the room and my cries of uncoherent demands were muffled by the fabric that - now damp from my tears - clung to his chest. I let everything that I had bottled up inside of my overflow in the forms of tears, cries, and pleas. 

I felt his hand draw small, soothing circles on the small of my back. I heard him shushing me, humming a nostalgic lullaby, and whispering sweet nothings into my ears. No matter how many times I had stripped his pride, made him to unspeakable things (it's not like he cares he is a demon after all), or made him feel like he was worthless he stood by my side whether or not I want him to. 

This needs to stop. This needs to end here before Sebastian gets hurt. he has done enough. 

I pulled away from his grip, placed one hand on each shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. 

"Sebastian you must be starving."

The voice that had carried the to his ear could bearly be classified as my own. It was steady even though I was breaking on the inside. it was eerie and soft but filled with an undertone that spoke of a hidden meaning. One that Sebastian understood all too well. 

His eyes searched frantically for an answer that would explain why I say such things. He searches for a different answer or at least, an explanation that would ease his growing concern. His eyes searched mine understanding that there was only one answer to one very important question. He opened his mouth to protest but I shushed him, raising a finger to his lips. 

"You have been a very good butler or as you would say, 'one hell of a butler'. You have followed every order and every one of my demands. I know this will not end pretty. I don't want to see you hurt, so I have one last demand."

I locked my gaze with him telling him my last order. If it was to end I want it to be because of our own choice. I wanted it to end with me loving Sebastian, even if my heart yearned for more kisses and love. I didn't want this love to hurt Sebastian. I didn't want our love to cause him pain to the point of suicide. I didn't want that for Sebastian. I want him to have it.

"No. Absolutely not. I will not do it."

"You have to."

"NO! I can't. I won't. I don't care about the punishment is for disobeying orders of my master. I can face that but nothing is worse than the world without you."

Pain and fear. that was the only way to describe him. This wasn't what I wanted. I don't want to die now that I have Sebastian. I never want to leave his side and the same went for him. I want to be happy with the one that I love. Why can't I have that for once? 

“This won't end well. I want nothing more than to be with you forever but…”

I let my words trail off, incapable of forming a better explanation. I watched as he sighed, releasing the tension in his features. 

“What did Lazarus tell you? Because whatever it was I’ll fight it, I'll protect you.”

I would have been torched by the statement but I was in shock when the name Lazarus had come out of his mouth. I never told him what had happened, about either interaction. 

“H-how do you know La-Lazarus?”

He was at a loss for words, trying to piece together a good lie or at least a believable excuse. He avoided my gaze and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Then he began his incoherent ramble. 

“Well you see she has this obsession with blue cyclamens and when I saw the teacup I knew it was her. And well I know because- because I, um, well you see--”

A blast of cold air rushed forward into the room as the balcony doors burst open. The gust of wind silenced the crackle of the fire and chilled the room to an unbearable temperature. 

“Sebastian, shut up. It's so uncharacteristic of you to rant. Hello Ciel, you what to know how we know each other?”

We both turned to look at the owner of the voice it was none other than Lazarus herself. The topic of conversation. She was perched on the balcony railing. 

“I'm so surprised he hadn't told you about me. Sebastian, that hurts my feelings.” 

She began to walk out way till she was right next to Sebastian. Too close to Sebastian. She snake her arms around his waist. She was tall enough to rest her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Don't you have something to tell him, Dear.”

At that moment something inside you of me shatter. My heart broke into a million pieces. She was perfect for him. She was beautiful and tall and divine. She was just like Sebastian. Perfect. 

What was I compared to her? I wasn't pretty or tall. I didn't have anything to give to him besides my love and my soul. She could give Sebastian a lot more in all fields (like the bedroom). Why would such a perfect being love me? 

“Ciel, Lazarus is my--”

“No there's no need to say I understand. Please for once just save me the pain.”

I couldn't have him say those words for the fear of breaking into tears in front of both demons. He must of sensed what I was thinking. Damn demon knows me better than I know myself. He broke free of her grasp and cupped my cheek. 

“She is my sister. You know that I could only love you. You are perfect to me.”

“Sister?”

He nodded and leaned in a placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips and I returned it. 

“I love you, Ciel.”

“I love you too.”

We were enjoying the moment until I was tackled into a bone-crushing hug that made it impossible to breathe. 

“That was adorable! He is so cute brother but not as cute as the one have but nevertheless cute!” 

Sebastian pulled me away from Lazarus and sat me down on the bed again. He turned to Lazarus, “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

|~•~|

“...so, you came here to torment Ciel, mess with his dreams, and poison him to speak with him privately.”

“That's not how I would word it but I guess your way works too.”

“What are we going to do? If Obscurum is coming to hurt Ciel we need stop him. I not allow him to this to me again not after what happened.”

“Do you not think that I don't already know this, brother.”

I watched them as they bickered back and forth, trying to decide what course of action they were going to take. I watched as - what I could only assume were curses - Latin was screamed back and forth. Sebastian was seething in anger and disgust but Lazarus brushed it off like it hadn't phased her at all. 

“Stop talking about me like I'm not here.” 

My outburst captured their attention. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but I wasn't done voicing my thoughts. 

“I have questions too. Like who is this Obscurum? What is he planning to do? What does he want? Why is he doing this?”

By this point I was freaking out. I everything that I had ever was stolen from me. If Sebastian was taking from me I would be able to live anymore. I would kill myself if Obscurum doesn't do it. I started to hyperventilate. My lungs were burning, desperately trying to suck in air. I felt to hands on my shoulders as I hopelessly tried to stay conscious. 

But then it all went black. 

|~•~|

(Sebastian’s POV)

“Will he be okay?”

I looked down at the small boy. You could easily mistake him for nothing but a child in his current state. Sometimes I forget what he really is - a child. He hates being viewed as child unless it's convenient. 

His cheeks were reddened to contrast with the ghostly pale skin. His breaths came short and shallow. I laid the damp cloth on his forehead. 

“Hopefully yes. His asthma always worsens during these winter months. It didn't help that he got himself all worked up.”

"Brother--"

"Yes I know."

"Well apparently not. You haven't even told him!”

“There was never an appropriate time--”

“Sebastian, stop it! What are so afraid tell him or I will. Who do you think he would rather hear it from?”

“Fine sister dear.”

She flashed her sickly sweet smile, “Now back to the topic at hand, how are we going to handle the Obscurum problem?”

I rubbed my temples. Oh how I would love to track him down and when I found him I would cut him open and play in his entrails like a kid with a new toy. I would watch as he would wither in pain for hours. I will reach into his eyes socket and tear out the eye as a trophy. I would make him feel all the pain I had to suffer from. I would rip out his heart and--

“Brother. That would be reckless. I think the best course of actions is to continue on with life like you normally would. If we up and leave it might alert his scout.”

“Excuse me, did you say scout? How do you know that you weren't followed?”

“Don't worry I was careful. I killed the poor bastard, but I need to check out a lead I have.”

“Care to explain, sister?”

“A demon going by the of Claude F. has been seen interacting with a demon equivalent of an aristocrat - (demon name). Obscurum’s right hand man. We capture Claude, have some fun with him, dispose of him and form a plan from the new information.”

“As our luck would have it the young master was invited to a ball at the Trancy Manor.”

“Well Ciel better get well quickly because we are to dance the night away.”

I watched as my sister spun around in circles. She always got excited over such mundane things. A small smile made its way to my face. 

Oh how interesting life is going to be now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm soooo sorry please don't hurt me. It's been forever since I last updated. Well, I hope you liked it.


	10. Valentine Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has yet to be edited. so beware of the grammar mistakes

Three times. Three times I watched the angry, red hot flames devour the things that I loved. Three times I watched, stood and did nothing - nothing. Three fucking times.

\---------------------------------------------------

I took in a deep breath to fill my burning lungs with the oxygen they were deprived of. I coughed and gasped, clawing at my neck, desperate to get air, but my smoke-clogged trachea made it impossible. Then I remembered what had brought me to this place and abandoned any thoughts about the itching black ash in the back of my throat. I took off in a random direction because, right now, any direction away from the burning building filled with agonizing screams is a good direction.

My breaths came short and ragged. My legs burned and screamed at me to stop. Hot tears fell from my eyes against my attempts to stop them. I glanced back, vision blurry from the tears, to see if anyone had followed me, waiting for him (not Sebastian) to appear. I turned back, narrowly avoiding a collision with a large, drunken man. Before he could stop me, I ducked into an alleyway taking turns at random. Left, right, right, left, right, left. I wanted to stop and think that I was safe here in the town, but I knew that if I did they would find me. For it was nothing but a maze. They would track me down and finish what they started.

I couldn't do anything to defend myself but run. I was truly and utterly terrified without by Sebastian by my side. Why wasn't he here by now, to be my saving grace? To pick me up and brush the dirt from what was left of my tattered clothes? To sing me a lullaby and rock me asleep in his arms? To carried away every memory of being in that wretched place and tell me not to worry? Was it-- No. He wouldn't leave me, would he? No of course not, I said, scolding myself for even thinking that. He loves me and would walk through hell and back to save me. Was it because he couldn't come? He is--

I was so lost in thought I failed to notice what was happening around me. I had tripped on a loose stone and I went sprawling down the alleyway. I slammed hard into the unforgiving, cold cobblestone ground. I yelped and moaned in pain as the momentum of my fall cause me to slam into a wall. I tried to stand but my body protested and prevented me from doing so. But I would not stop. I have to make it, for Sebastian. I crawled on my bloody and ripped hands and knees, whimpering and ignoring the voice in my head telling me to stop and give up, that Sebastian was--

I glanced up, only having the option to give up. I was cornered, trapped like prey at the end, stopped at a dead end by one wrong turn. I pulled myself into the corner letting the voice win and tell me that it was all over.

Sebastian.

I remember as he told me to run and he would find me later, to be brave and not to worry. I remember as I watched as he entered back into the burning building to kill him. Was it possible that Sebastian was--

I called out to him, my voice still raspy, "Se-Seba-Sebastian."

There was no answer. I tried again, "Sebastian!" There still was no answer and at this point, I was becoming desperate.

"SEBASTIAN!!"

If I wasn't crying before I sure was now; sobs racked body. I screamed in pure agony and watched through blurry vision as my world came tumbling around me. I literally felt my heart break, an excoriating pain making its way to my chest and pooling in my stomach. I didn't care who heard me - if he had heard. Actually, I want him to find me, and end my suffering. I want for this wicked and cruel game to end even if it means my death. But that doesn't matter anyway because I have nothing left. Everyone I loved and cared for was dead.

This was all my fault.

Sebastian dead because of my foolish motive of revenge. My family killed for the game designed just for me by the ruler of Hell himself just so he could watch Sebastian suffer. And now I'm next in line. The last one, but the loser in the wretched game. We didn't win - we didn't even make it out alive. Now all we were waiting on was the Collector to come and steal me away and deliver me into Death's arms.

I looked up at the stars, hoping that now my wish to be one would be granted. How naive. I almost wanted to chuckle but I was too broken to do anything but stare and wonder. I heard the hard clicks of boots against the stone, letting out a small whimper I turned away knowing who it was. I shook and shivered in fear, but accepted the fact I was about to die; never will I live in a world without Sebastian. The rhythmic footfalls stopped and paused in front of me. A tension-filled silence followed. I felt as the large, dark shadow fell over my small, broken figure. A deep chuckle sounded from tall, black mass. He bent down to my level and whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened and a scream was caught it my throat. He reached out to lift up my chin and what I saw terrified me. My scream found its way through the barrier in my throat and escaped through my bleeding lips.

A loud, sickening crack replaced the sound of my echoing cry, and my body fell limp.

\-------~-------

It took me a moment to realize that I was dreaming. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I tried to calm down my racing heart beat and hyperactive lungs. Sweat trickled down my forehead and landed on the covers that gathered in my lap. More droplets fell, but it wasn't the sweat. I finally registered that I was all alone. Sebastian was nowhere to be found. Had my dream come true?

I don't know how long I sat there, too afraid to move. Too afraid to try and find him in fear of what I would see. Had it even been a minute? An hour? When was the last time I saw him? I felt as if I was slowly driving myself mad. I forced myself to get out of the bed and stand on my shaking legs. I stumbled and made my way towards the door. I wanted nothing more but to climb back into the bed and try to sleep my worries away, but I knew that was impossible. I had successfully made my way down to hall to the sitting room, and peered into the room through the crack in the door. There he was, in perfect condition and unharmed, serving tea to our guest. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. 'See. He's perfectly alright, there's no reason to worry,' i told myself.

Now being the klutz I am, I tripped over my own feet going into the room. I braced myself, prepared to feel the pain of falling on my face, but it never came. I had landed in the large cradle of Sebastian's arms.

"Young Master you should really try to be more careful. What would have happened if I was not here to catch you?"

"Tsk. Whatever, you damn butler, just put me down."

"Awww. Милый, да?" (cute, yes?)

"What?" I asked, turning to Lazarus who was sitting on the sofa, but was ignored; my request and question both.

"When is Nina Hopkins to arrive?" She questioned.

My face paled at the mention of her name. I wiggled my way out of Sebastian's hold on me. I pointed a finger accusingly at him, "What do you have planned? It better not involve anything to do with corset, dresses, or lessons on how to be a lady."

He chuckled at me, "No, my lord. You need not fret. She is coming to tailor my dear sister a new dress and you a suit to match the ball accordingly."

We all turned our heads when a loud knock sounded through the manor. Before I could even register that Miss Hopkins had arrived, Lazarus was out of the room, dead set on reaching her first. I stood there confused, how much could one love clothes so much. Sebastian and I followed after her to find her spinning in circles with Miss Hopkins. A small smirk played its way onto my face, for I couldn't help but notice how much Nina was like Elizabeth; Lazarus, like Madame Red.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Sebastian asking me if I was alright. I waved him off and cleared my throat. Both women turned to look at me.

"Let's get this over with," and Sebastian lead the way into the drawing-room.

\-----(time skip because I'm sure you don't want to hear all about Ciel's fussing, Lazarus's wonderment with dress, and Sebastian trying (and failing) to contain his snickers)-------

After surviving a day with Miss Hopkins informing me that still my measurements still haven't changed (damn it I'm still short) and demanding me to remove my clothes, claiming naked measurements will allow her to better tailor for, what she calls, 'The Secret Suit', I felt as if my day couldn't get any worse - I spoke too soon.

She had left and told us the garments will be ready by tomorrow and she'd be back for fitting. We bid her goodbye and we went to our respective rooms to retire for the day. I was worn out both physically and mentally from the nightmare and asthma attack. Sebastian decided that it was for the best that I wasn't to be disturbed by anyone. Well, the servers took that as a hint that I needed 'special care' which consisted of Bard hijacking Sebastian's cooking and turning into something inedible, Mey-rin breaking a new tea set trying to serve me her tea (which tasted like dishwater), and Finny poisoning the Cyclamens Lazarus grow to colour the garden.

Another crash sounding throughout the manor for the umpteenth time, and I was at my wits end. I couldn't rest, let alone rest, with all the commotion coming from downstairs. One more interruption and I were likely to hurt the person responsible. I have to deal with this, so I waited for Sebastian to return.

When he returned he looked as irritated as I was. He let out a breath he was holding. I pitied him, "Send them away on vacation or something."

"I don't understand. Send who?" His eyes filled with curiosity.

"The servants. They're not needed, in fact, they are only a nuisance. Besides, its puts them out of harm's way."

"As you wish, Young Master."

\-----------------------------------------(time skip to the day of the Ball)----------------------------------  
(Sebby's POV)

All four (useless) servants of the Phantomhive household had been sent on a vacation in the countryside and preparations for the attendance of the Valentine Ball were underway. The new suit had been delivered and fitted. He looked absolutely stunning.

The white button-up shirt trailed and framed the knee-length shorts in ruffles and a double breasted jacket with bronze buttons and brown cuffs covered the shirt. Out of the cuffs spilled more ruffles from the shirt and his hands donned a pair of black leather gloves. A double silver chain ran from a breast pin to his should. He had a pair of sock garters to hold the black calf socks and a normal pair of black heeled shoes. A long black train followed him with every step and the hat he wore upon his head bobbled up and down with his movements. He refused to wear a mask and opted for the hat instead. (sorry. I suck at describing clothing. Look at the picture that's what he's wearing)

I was simply entranced. I had admired so that his face turned red from chin to forehead, and he looked away, "What? Is there something on my face?" I only chuckled in response. I quickly strode over to him, closing the gap between us. I leaned down and extended my hand, "May I have this dance." He blushed profusely but accepted.

I took his hand in mine and placed the other on his waist. He placed his own hand on my shoulder. And we began to move, swaying to the invisible tune that played in our heads. I spun him out of my arms and reeled him back into my chest, my arms wrapping around his midsection, "Your dancing skills have improved since last time we danced." He mumbled a quiet shut up and I kissed his cheek. We broke apart when my dear sister barged in, announcing the carriage had arrived.

\------------------(time skip)---------------  
Be the time we had reached the Trancy manor Ciel had been thoroughly embarrassed about the robin dress from teasing by both my sister and I . You could hear the music from outside; the waltz competing for attention against the clamor and drunk laughter of the guests. I opened the carriage door and helped Ciel and my dear sister out. She fit perfectly with the scene; her ball gown framed her beauty instead of hiding it.

I admired for her childish behaviour. She always loved the mundane things and would participate in famous balls to street carnivals. I asked her once why her reply was 'we never have these types of things. we have mass executions, but it's not the same. Up there they party and get drunk and dance till their feet blister. When I'm with them I don't know of contracts, death, of demons. I feel alive—I feel human.'

I was snapped from my thoughts when I felt a slight—arm-ripping—tug on my hand. Lazarus was whining, pulling me towards the door, and complaining that I was taking too long. A small chuckle was allowed to bubble out of my throat. It was probably the last time this will happen because tonight would be disastrous. I can only hope that we all make it out alive.

\---------------------------(Ciel's POV)-------------------------------

I watched from the sidelines - like the wallflower I am - as couples danced together; pressing hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder. I wish that Sebastian and I could dance like that, but it was socially unacceptable; a man to be with a man. To be involved in such a way - romantically or sexually - was unheard of and immoral, but why should I care for morals? I sold my soul to the devil and fell in love with him. Should I really be one to hold myself to such worthless standards made by others?

I took a long, slow drink of champagne. I was given orders to stay put and with the crowd. You must be thinking, 'Ciel taking orders from someone below him? Not a chance in hell.' Well, you'd be right except for the fact that I was practically useless - not that I admit to that, though - and didn't fancy getting in between demons when they fight. So like the wallflower I am, I'll sit and watch from the sidelines.

\----------------------(Sebastian's POV)---------------------

I watch as the disgusting arachnid spun its sparkling yet invisible web. A poor unsuspecting moth flew into the trap, tangling its wings in the sticky threads. It thrashed around, trying to escape its foolish demise. I plucked the revolting eight-legged creature from its food source and crushed it in my hand. I heard the sickening crunch of the exoskeleton and felt the blood trickle and pool in my palm, and then drip to the floor. I untangled the moth from it silken bonds and released it into the night probably to be eaten by some other predatory animal. He was close.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Raven himself? I have been expecting you." I turned in response, watching Claude emerge from the dark. Golden butter knives whizzed in my direction, but I skillfully dodged them, hearing the dull thud of them being embedded in the mahogany bookshelf. 

"Expecting me? This doesn't feel like a warm welcome." His stoic expression didn't falter.

"I guess that it can't be helped," and I charged at him. The fatal dance between the Raven and the Spider began to Danse Macabre.

\------------------(Ciel's POV)------------  
I placed the empty glass on the table and drummed my fingers to a random beat. I was about to flag down the waiter and ask for another drink until I was yanked from my seat and pulled down the hallway. I tried to pulled my arm out of their grip but I could feel the buzz of the alcohol making my limbs fall numb. They released me and I turned around just to see a tuft of blond hair disappear behind a door.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the door. Waiting as if it would give me an answer: do I go in or turn around and go back, that is if I could find my way back. I felt drunk anger bubble in my blood. Who were people to tell Ciel Phantomhive what to do? And with the newfound provoked confidence I push open the door to find the one and only Alois Trancy waiting for me.

"Oh my, you came." His smile faded and contorted into a murderous stare, "Marvelous."

\---------------(Sebastian's POV)--------------

He was worse for wear. Blood gushed from a hole in his stomach and he moaned in pain, falling to his knees. I wiped away the thin stream of black ooze that seeped from a cut on my face.

"Brother you're getting soft, da?"

"Sister, you don't want me to kill him right away. He has information we need. And the others."

"Gagged, bound, and having fun in the closet."

I hoisted Claude up from the ground and shoved him in the direction of my sister. She grabbed him and placed him inside a chalk circle - a Devil's Trap. I watched as she pulled out an odd shaped device and a bottle of some unknown clear liquid from her handbag. I watched attentively as she took the metal object that was shaped closely to a oversized rattle with holes in one half of the sphere and crack open the end with the poured the mysterious liquid.

"Sister are you sure you want to do this once you step—"

"Yes brother dear I know that's why you stay on side with no danger."

Claude sat up and pushed his body against the invisible barrier, trying to escape but his body was weak from fighting. She kneeled down and grab his face, "Tell me, Claude, where is Obscurum? You don't want to hurt, da?" There was no answer. "You want to play then fine we'll play." She grabbed the back of his jaw and forced it open and shoved the device deep into his throat. The contents inside was holy water. He screamed as the toxic substance burned through his esophagus and stomach.

Lazarus covered his mouth so the people downstairs wouldn't hear. "Try again, da?" She smiled. "I don't know! Still rotting in Hell like he should be!" Her smile disappeared, "Lies," and repeated the same vicious cycle only breaking it to ask him the same question and he always have the same faulty answer of I don't know.

Soon agony-filled screams died down to painful whimpers for he had yelled his voice hoarse. Lazarus reached for the bottle only to find it empty, tossed it aside, and gave a swift kick to Claude's gut. "My knife, brother." I watched as Claude began to choke and gag, rejecting the nefarious liquid, that had burned the inside of his mouth, throat, and stomach, slowly being digested, only to regurgitate a now thin, black substance. I heard a sicken splatter as his stomach contents spilled on the floor. His body collapsed and small line was drawn from the corner of his lips to his chin.

"Brother!" She snapped me from my trance of observing that poor excuse of a demon that lie in front of me, "My knife." I nodded turning away and dug through the object in her handbag. Glancing at a few, i pulled out the silver-plated object with multiple inscriptions and a white bone handle. I would have trembled in fear if this object was pulled on me but i was such a high level demon it had no effect. I tossed it to her, not daring to step over the chalk lines. I saw terror fill claude's eyes, for he recognized what the knife could do. Lazarus stalked over to him like a carnivorous animal hunting its prey. She lifted the knife to his cheek, drawing a deep line of crimson red. He winced and tried to pull away, but she held his face steady.

"Let's try the again, da? What did Atticus say to you?" And it started all over again. The same cycle, only breaking when needed.

\-----------------(Ciel'sPOV)------------Alois was dancing around, clapping his hands, "so I heard that you and nice piece of ass are together."

"What like you and Claude? I'm sorry but I'm not a slut like you, willing to have sex with whomever."

"Oh, I'm hurt. So you are telling me that you haven't had sex with him yet? What are you doing, playing hard to get?" He paused to see if I would deny it but me silence was my answer. "I would have thought that a beast like Sebastian would want to get inside of you as quickly as possible. But no? Hmm. Oh I know—" he drew in a breath a smiled.

"He tells you he loves you. How sweet." I could hear the sarcasm drip from his voice. "Do you say it back? Do you believe him when he lies?" I bit my tongue. He wouldn't get the satisfaction of getting under my skin. He began to walk towards me, but I held my ground. He stopped inches from my face, leaning down to my ear. I could feel his hot breath on the cool skin of my neck, "Let me love you." I was startled and pushed him away quickly. He began to laugh.

He walked away. "You like games, right, Ciel?" I nodded. "Then let's play a game—a new one. One that Obscurum said just was for you," and my blood ran cold. He knew him. "You beat me in a duel and tell you about what you came here for; although, it's a lost cause because no matter how many cards you hold you'll never beat him: he has an ace up his sleeve. You see, Ciel, this isn't chess. It more than pawns and knights and kings." He tossed me and double-edged sword, and readied himself. I braced myself as well as I could, still a little tipsy from the alcohol.

"Oh how much fun it will be to thrust my sword of love in and out of your body repeatedly!"

"You have been around Claude for far too long."

\--------------------(Sebastian POV)------------  
Lazarus was enraged. Claude was in pieces, missing all of his appendages, his midsection was torn apart with his intestines strung out of his body. Multiple deep gashes ran across his chest, back, and shoulders. He wasn't close to breaking and she could tell.

"Okay fine you keep the lies. Why don't I rip out tongue." She reached into his mouth and he began to scream although muffled by my sister's hand and the clock striking 12. She retracted, "I'll tell! Okay I'll tell you!" I began to feel uneasy. Why was he admitting now. I was about to voice my concerns until Claude began to laugh. Lazarus had rage etched in her feature from being mocked.

"They're here. You wanted to know about Obscurum? He's still in hell acting as the game master and now his dogs and the Collect to come try retrieve what is his."

As soon as he finished the doors burst open revealing hellhounds and their owners—black-eyed demons.

"Brother! Go get Ciel! Leave and follow the plan I'll meet you at place."

I took off hearing a loud crack. I turned to see what head happened. A large rift was present in the dark floor, and Lazarus rushed towards the mob.

I followed the marker of the contract sign. He was alone with someone else. What is he doing. I came to a tall wood door and opened it to find Ciel sword fight with that blond slut. Ciels attacks were sloppy and careless. An opening in defense lead him to be vulnerable and Alois saw that and went to deliver the deathblow. I reacting quickly, feeling the slight pain of my skin being ripped by the silver- plated weapon. I glanced over my shoulder to see the horrified expression. I disarmed the brat and gave him a hard hurt against the head; hard enough to make him lose consciousness.

"Are you alright?"

I turned towards Ciel, "I'm fine. It wasn't deep, so it will heal quickly."

"I'm sor—"

"It wasn't your fault but right now no need not to worry about that. We need to get you out of here. The plan didn't work."

"What? It went wrong? How? I thought you said it would work?"

"I'll explain later."

I pick him up bridled style despite his protest and right before a jumped out the window and deep voice made me turn, "you can run Sebastian but he'll always find you."

It was Atticus.

"Why did you defy him? Just hand over the boy and he'll take you back. You can be a—"

"NO!"

"You were like a brother to me but now you are the enemy and I punish those who defy The Game Master." I waited for him to attack but he never moved. I did not hesitate to run.

\----------------(Ciel's POV)-------------  
I watched as the night sky as Sebastian continued to carry me away from the danger. I watched as white matter floated from the sky—snow? But it was far too warm. I glanced up in the direction of the manor. Angry, red flames in the colour of Crimson red.

It wasn't snow it was ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel:*walks out like a boss*
> 
> Me: HEY! Where do you think you're going we still have to do the disclaimer. 
> 
> Sebastian: the young lady wishes you liked it and that she does not own Kuroshitsuji. Good day, fellow readers


End file.
